This disclosure relates to a Ram Air Turbine (RAT) deployment and stowing system.
A Ram Air Turbine is a device for generating emergency supplemental power utilized on numerous aircraft to provide hydraulic and electrical power. The RAT is stowed in the aircraft structure and deployed into the air stream by an actuator. The actuator is attached to aircraft structure and to an arm on the strut of the RAT. On deployment, the deployment actuator forces the RAT to swing out of its stowed, or retracted, position in the aircraft and into the air stream. The air stream acts on the RAT blades to spin the turbine and governor assembly, which in turn operates an electrical generator and hydraulic pump providing power to the aircraft. When not needed, the actuator stows the RAT within the aircraft.